The Light of the Few
by Kirabaros
Summary: God has a plan to trap Amara but he needs to have a talk with Angie about things in general and a chat with Sam about the Mark. Tag to We Happy Few.
**The Light of the Few**

The plan was simple. It was a means to weaken Amara and put her back into the Mark. It sounded simple when Chuck laid it out but from experience, Angela knew that it was not as simple as it seemed. It might be from experience or just being a little bit pessimistic. Either way the whole thing had her feeling uneasy; she had a sense of foreboding.

"It will work. It did last time."

Angela turned to look at Chuck as he looked at her. He almost seemed to have a sad expression on his face and a calm acceptance that sort of seemed like guilt or sadness. It was hard to tell and she wasn't going to try the empath thing. She replied, "And yet, there is a great amount of power and risk involved and the end result could be death."

"Isn't that always the case when something important is on the line?" Chuck had come in looking to talk to Angela and instead found her in thought and he had an idea of what. He wanted to find out though and knew that his line of questioning could put her on defensive like the one he just asked.

Angela looked at Chuck as he looked at her with that inquisitive look that she was familiar with and sort of liked when he was just Chuck the prophet. "I'll give you that point since I've seen battles that had a similar stance… one being outnumbered by the other."

"But something bothers you. About this."

"I am always bothered when about to go into a battle that could mean certain death. I actually fought in wars… ones that I remember." Angela grinned at Chuck since she knew he was going to mention her time before when she was one of God's power rangers. "And I've seen what people can do to each other."

"But this bothers you more than that." Chuck approached her. He had a look of concern on his face and, like a parent, he tentatively reached out and fingered her cheek, trying to figure out what was wrong. "What is it?"

Angela let Chuck touch her and studied his expression. It was almost ridiculously funny the scene was since Chuck was a head shorter than she was. Still, it was a welcome touch and she could see the reaction was genuine. Much like how the tension and emotions were earlier when she made Lucifer and Chuck sit down and talk. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Just that… I don't know. Just a feeling I guess."

"Are you upset because I didn't put you back in the lineup?"

It was a question uttered in an almost childlike fashion and it had Angela wonder if that was what it was meant when Jesus said that faith has to be like that of a child. "No. But it does call into question whether or not I had anything to do the first time Amara was placed in the Mark."

"Oh you did," Chuck affirmed. His expression saddened a bit. "I left a lot out and it was out of respect for you but… after what Amara did to your twin. It was like you changed but didn't and it almost tore the basic fabric." He looked at her with a saddened expression.

Angela blinked at that and made the connection. "So when Sam first died wasn't the first time?"

"No," Chuck replied with a shake of his head. "And when I felt it, I was concerned and checked in on you because the last time… it wasn't just physical. You would have killed her."

Angela studied the sad expression on Chuck's face. Hearing that made her glad she didn't remember. Maybe it was the kindness that Chuck said it was. "So it was a kindness that I don't remember. And it fits that I am not what people say I am down here."

"I wish you wouldn't say that."

Angela looked at Chuck with a raised brow, "What? It's true. I've been the worst sort of thing to be down here. I've killed people and even though I helped I was basically a monster that was feared and still feared."

"Not to those you saved and dared to interact with." Chuck looked at her firmly before he made a waving motion and on the wall, like a movie reel, played memories of people Angela had met and fought, protected and cared for. "To them you were their savior. A friend. A champion. What you always were. What happened with Amara… that was because you were hurt. It is no different than what I have seen for other humans. If you don't believe me, believe them. Believe that which is your family: Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Mary…Dean… Sam."

Angela looked at the footage that was playing and then at Chuck. She knew what he was saying was right. Sam had been saying it to her all these years and it was because he believed it fully. Then there was Augusta and her family… She nodded, "I know but… I just have a bad feeling and it's not for me but for you. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to you."

"Me?"

"Call it intuition or whatever but…" Angela looked at the wall that had been playing her memories before looking back at Chuck, "Every time I've been face to face with Amara, I've felt this sense that something big is going to happen and not in a good way. It's hard to explain and the fact that she hasn't tried to kill me for the first time…" She shrugged slightly and turned away to press a hand to her forehead."

Chuck stared at her back and noted that some of the smaller things started rattling. "Calm down, Angie. I believe you."

Angela turned just as the rattling stopped. She raised her brow at that. She took in Chuck's expression that still had sadness in it but he was trying to be comforting like a parent. She turned to face him fully when he nodded silently that he believed her. "Then at least let me be there when you confront her."

Chuck looked at her. His gaze drifted downward to her swollen abdomen. Apart from the past, it was that reason that prompted Chuck to not list her in the original lineup. That new life… true he knew all those born and to be born, this was a marvel to him because it was child of his original true souls. There were others that followed but they were the first. "I can't."

"Please."

"Angie…" Chuck made a slight gesture at her abdomen. "You're a lot of things and many of them good but… you wouldn't do anything to risk innocent life."

Angela knew that and she knew what she was proposing was unlike her but she couldn't explain that she felt she had to be there. She could try explaining it and at least Sam would listen but she knew that he would put his foot down on this one since the last time was still firmly in his mind. "I know but… I feel like I need to be there. I don't know why and I get that it may be after my previous encounters with Amara that it might be a drawing to her but… If you or Sam tell me to stay behind, I'm telling you know I'll find a way to follow. Fair warning."

"I'd listen to her."

Chuck turned at the same time Angela looked up to see Sam coming in. He had a slight grim look on his face like he had been listening to the entire conversation. Sam walked right up and repeated, "I'd listen to her cause she'll do it." He gestured at her and stood looking like he was trying hard not to get upset.

"And that is after I consider everything," Angela gently reminded Sam. "Always." Her expression softened but still held that serious note.

It was enough to soften Sam's grim expression a little and Chuck watched the whole thing. It wasn't Sam being a pushover but merely acknowledging her decision even if he didn't agree with it. There was also that level of trust that Chuck thought was pretty amazing. She did what she did and trusted Sam and Dean to be there when she needed it and had great faith in them even when they didn't. Apart from his guilty pleasures, just monitoring them was one thing he liked to do because even though he knew about them he still didn't know everything. What he was seeing now was probably a result of his sending their souls to live as mortals on earth.

"Always," Sam replied softly with a slight nod. "I thought you'd be plotting again."

"Only on family things," she said with a slight mischievous grin. "I was just here thinking about how to say it and then…"

"I walked in and it ended up being this," Chuck interrupted. He glanced at Angela before looking at Sam and continued, "And I have something that I needed to talk about with you, Sam."

Angela sensed it was something that was related to what they were going to do and she could have forced her way into the conversation but decided against it. She had already pressed with the need to be there. "I'll go and make sure Lucifer isn't breaking my rules."

Chuck couldn't help but give a slight smile. Even he was compelled to do what she said when she laid down the ground rules. While most would laugh, Chuck understood the concept of alpha and subordinate and while he was God, he could feel the authority coming from her. He knew she was leaving out of respect and held his hand up to stop her. "I actually need you both to hear this."

Angela stopped and turned to give her attention. Even while pregnant she had a commanding and attentive presence when the need for it arose. She shifted on her feet and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay Chuck. What gives?"

Chuck sighed at this part. It would be a tough sell and he really couldn't ask it of them but… "It's about the Mark. About what happens once I cage Amara."

"I'm not letting you put Angie in the fight. It's bad enough she wants to be there…" Sam was quick to lay down his objections.

"I know and I'm not asking that," Chuck replied not bothering to be reassuring.

"You're talking about placement of the Mark," Angela quietly stated forcing Chuck to look at her.

"Yes. It needs to be placed on someone who hasn't been tainted by her. Lucifer can't." Chuck looked at the pair of them.

"Well I'm not letting Angie do anything like that," Sam firmly stated. "So it's me or Dean."

"Dean can't either." Chuck gave a poignant look at Sam before adding, "He's been tainted by the mark too."

It was quiet for a moment until Sam said, "Then I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded and repeated, "I'll do it. I understand what it means."

Chuck expected a protest from Angela but she didn't. Rather she turned and looked silently at Sam. It surprised him when Sam caught her eye and shook his head and said, "No Angie. I mean it."

"Sam."

"No. I can't ask you to do that."

"And I am not being asked. I am choosing to do it."

It was still something to get used to since Chuck was certain that there was a lot of that nonverbal talking they did through a look or an expression or sometimes done on the sly. The intimate gestures were interesting but this… He raised his hand to try and interrupt but was waved off. Another surprise.

"And I'm saying not to," Sam was saying.

"I know the risks Sam," Angela replied in a calm and quiet tone. It had worked over the years in keeping things from escalating into a shouting match since she always believed that shouting didn't help but occasionally you did have to let it out. "And I know what to look for."

"It's not the same. You're pregnant."

"It's not like a blood connection. It's just plain watching."

Chuck watched. It was really simple with the watching and he thought that maybe Sam was making a little more out of it than it really was. But he was sure he had his reasons. It was a matter of hearing them out.

"And what's gonna happen if I really lose it? I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Do you give me that little credit?"

"I trust you. Always have." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his locks as he looked away and at Chuck. "Can't you see that I'm scared of myself and what I'd do if I couldn't control it?"

The silence was deafening for that one moment until Angela replied, "I do." When Sam looked at her along with Chuck, she continued, "I can see it in you, Dean, even Lucifer, Chuck… I'm scared of what I can do. I can say it's human nature but I don't know about Chuck or angels in general but… it's okay to be scared otherwise the choices made here on out won't be made with such consideration. Only a fool goes in without admitting to fear.

"I know what bearing the Mark means. And I know you are worried about what happened with Dean but that was complicated. This time… I'm fine. I'm me and I don't intend to do anything like that. As I said, I know what to look for. I know you don't want me to but I want to. Always and forever."

Chuck watched as Sam studied her. They stared at each other almost as if they were going to just finish it silently. Then Sam said, "Always and forever but… it might not end good."

"I have faith. I've always believed in you." Angela gave a smile at that like that was all there was to it.

"You promise that if everything goes sideways, you do what you have to do to keep me from going all… you know." Sam stared at her with a firm look that meant he wasn't going to tolerate any changing to suit her purposes.

"You have my word. But just to let you know, I believe it will work out." Angela leaned in close to almost whisper it. "Always and forever il mio cuore."

Sam looked at her and nodded before looking at Chuck. "Okay. I'll take the Mark."

Chuck didn't say anything at first. He didn't expect this. The argument maybe but not the way it played out. It was a lot to ask since Sam was about to become a father and if the worst thing were to happen, it would leave mother and child alone. "Okay then. I don't suppose you could give a pep talk to the troops Angie?"

Angela grinned, "I could but you know I'm lousy at speeches."

"They're better than Dean quoting speeches," Sam replied as he took her hand and led the way out with Chuck following behind.

From there it was a gathering of the forces to generate the power necessary to weaken Amara. It certainly was a sight to see since it seemed like the most unlikely thing of witches, angels and demons working together. It did help though when Angela spoke up and said that they did have a common enemy and said that if they valued at least their own existence if not for all of the world, then they should fight. To Chuck it was rousing and allowed him to lay down the plan.

"I know we have a plan but I'm only doing it because my sweetheart made it sound good even if it suicide."

Angela heard the comments but didn't say anything and kept her attention on Chuck. The plan was simple even though the risk was higher than anything they had done previously. She hoped that it worked more for Dean's sake since she knew that he wasn't keen on Sam taking on the Mark. She didn't like that it had come to this but… she was where she was supposed to be and she could only wait and see what would happen and how it played out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chuck talks about what happened before and about the Mark and is surprised by his Daughter of the Light. Tag to We Happy Few. Enjoy.


End file.
